Fragment/Monster Bits
Gogmagog Fragment Alpha ;Best of the Bestiary Gogmagog is a giant of the Void Beyond. Banished from this world for violating the laws of time, the beast forever wanders the Void in search of escape. Many enchantments were needed to contain its immense power. The charms and magic seals that cover the beast are mute testament to the courage of those who banished it. Gogmagog Fragment Beta ;Best of the Bestiary Ancient documents provide scant information about the true nature of Gogmagog. Researchers believe that there may be two Gogmagogs, and that the name refers to the species, not the individual. Others believe that Gogmagog is a fal'Cie who was punished for trying to travel the timeline. This may well be the most compelling explanation for the beast's immense power. Gogmagog Fragment Gamma ;Best of the Bestiary The legends are not clear on the reason why Gogmagog searches for an escape from the Void Beyond. Some say that what he truly seeks is oblivion. Should he find a way out and be reunited with his lost half, only then will he find release. A certain passage in the legend reads thusly: 'Gogmagog once believed he had found his missing half within the Void Beyond-it was, however, but a shadow of his past self, searching endlessly through the mists of time.' Atlas Fragment ;Best of the Bestiary Atlas is a giant war machine that was excavated from the Bresha Ruins. The technology appears to be of human origin, rather than fal'Cie. This suggests that it is a relic from a future civilization. The machine can be operated through its crystal-controlled AI and sensory perception apparatus. Academy scientists hypothesize that the machine was built to combat large-scale fal'Cie, but stress that their research is still in the early stages. Aloeidai Fragment ;Best of the Bestiary Aloeidai is the mortal enemy of the giant Gogmagog. The legends say that in order to exact revenge against Gogmagog, who had caused him to be banished from his homeland, Aloeidai cursed Gogmagog to wander forever in the rifts between eras. Aloeidai loathes all things that live in this world, and when he is defeated, he twists the surrounding spacetime in an effort to take his enemies with him into death. Mutantomato Fragment ;Best of the Bestiary Mutantomatoes are flan mutations that arose suddenly in Cocoon's Sunleth Waterscape nature preserve. Researchers believe that the creatures feed on the crystal latticework that runs through the interior of Cocoon and helps support it in the sky. Proto Fal'Cie Adam Fragment ;Best of the Bestiary The Proto fal'Cie known as Adam was built by humans. Some of the memory modules of the fal'Cie Eden, which once controlled Cocoon, were transplanted to the artificial fal'Cie. In 400 AF, the automated Academia defense networks began to attack the population they were tasked with protecting. However, the time traveler Serah Farron was able to eradicate the malfunctioning systems. At least, according to certain records of unknown providence. Zenobia Fragment ;Best of the Bestiary Zenobia is one of the fearsome group of Cie'th known as the 'Undying.' After descending upon the Haerii Archaeopolis and wreaking untold havoc, she disappeared from the pages of history. In 400 AF, Zenobia was summoned through a crack in spacetime by the Proto fal'Cie Adam, and became the harbinger of death for the seeress Yeul. It is said this moment was 'seen' and recorded within an Oracle Drive. Amethyst and Luvulite Fragment ;Best of the Bestiary Pacos Amethyst and Pacos Luvulite are crystalspawn born in the chaos of Valhalla. Amethyst was once a pure chuck of ice floating on the seas of entropy, while Luvulite was a pool of molten magma that erupted from the unstable ground. Once both had matured to a certain size, they took on the apparent shape and cunning of beasts. Miniflan Fragment ;Best of the Bestiary The self-styled miniflan musketeers are a gang of five kinds of flan who somehow acquired self-awareness. The group consists of cool Blue, emo Black, lady Pink, mischievous Yellow, and their hot-blooded leader, Red. Red is a regular miniflan. As for the others, it is not clear if they will turn the same color as they age. In any case, scientists are praying that they won't grow any bigger. Goblin Fragment ;Best of the Bestiary The goblins that inhabit the Archylte Steppe of Pulse are highly intelligent carnivores who lay traps for their prey and hunt in packs. For this reason, they are a direct threat to the hunters who also live off the plains. Climate change can cause a decline in prey and force the goblins to wander closer to human settlements in search of food. They love a good fight and like to pounce on unwary humans. We recommend staying in large groups when traversing goblin-infested lands. Ghast Fragment ;Best of the Bestiary The Cie'th, including monsters such as the Ghast, are created by fal'Cie from living humans. When people who have been made l'Cie are unable to fulfill their Focus, they are transformed into Cie'th. Places where fal'Cie were once active are often infested with large numbers of wandering Cie'th. Kalavinka Fragment ;Best of the Bestiary The Kalavinka Striker is a bioweapon that was deployed by the elite PSICOM forces of the defunct Sanctum government of Cocoon. It was believed these weapons were all lost in the catastrophe, but at least one apparently fell into the Void Beyond. Fragment of Invincibility ;Best of the Bestiary The War of Transgression that pitted Cocoon against Pulse took place 700 years before the catastrophe. The common wisdom on Cocoon is that the war was sparked by a Pulse invasion; however, Pulse records claim that the culprit was a 'demon from Cocoon.' Historians remain divided to this day. The people of Pulse had always feared invasion from the sky, and made preparations accordingly. These included 'immortals,' war machines of immense strength and durability that were able to fight fal'Cie even when half-destroyed. The ancient weapons where designed for a defensive war on the ground, not offensive airborne assaults. Some historians claim that this proves it was Cocoon that instigated the war. Ugallu Fragment ;Best of the Bestiary The monster Ugallu once descended upon ancient Paddra. Many a l'Cie and mighty warrior faced the beast, but none were able to subjugate it. Only the seeress Paddra Nsu-Yeul of the Farseers knew the true extent of the menace it posed. Ugallu was a monster from the seeress's future. Its very existence in her time was a contradiction, an impossibility. If it was not destroyed, the tear in spacetime would grow until it consumed the entire nation. So the seeress made the fateful decision to break her own vows and seal the beast within the Void Beyond. Ochu Fragment ;Best of the Bestiary Ochus are wild plant-monsters that live on Gran Pulse. Variants include the small microchu and its close cousin the neochu, as well as the rapidly mutating chaochu. Because the ochu and its relatives inhabit similar environments, they are fierce rivals for food and resources. On Pulse, evolution acts on populations remarkably quickly; new varieties and species emerge in a matter of years. That said, however, the ochu and neochu have been in competition for much longer. Gorgyra Fragment ;Best of the Bestiary There was once a female warrior of Paddra, bound to serve the goddess, who was tricked by an enemy and almost caused the seeress to be killed. Now, the seeress loved the warrior like a sister, and she forgave the mistake. But the warrior did not, and as penance she asked a fal'Cie to turn her into a Cie'th. When the warrior finished her prayer to the fal'Cie, an ominous voice rang through her head. 'I have heard your plea. You shall lose your five senses, be plunged into black flames, and wander the eternal darkness. Your words shall be a song of agony; your screams a curse of death. And thus shall you remain, until a merciful one destroys your soul and frees you from your torment.' Long Gui Fragment ;Best of the Bestiary The long gui is one of the largest monsters on Pulse. All members of the oretoise family have long life spans, and some researchers believe that long guis are actually shaolong guis that have survived even longer than normal. Others assert that they constitute a distinct species. Evidence exists to support both sides of the argument, but as the creatures live for centuries, generations must pass before a consensus is reached. Yomi Fragment ;Best of the Bestiary The Archylte Steppe becomes a very different place when thunder rolls across the heavens, for it heralds the coming of Yomi, one of the host of the Undying that is also known as the Wings of Death. Why does it only appear with the lightning? The answer lies in its former life. Yomi was once a great hero, driven to prove that he was the most powerful warrior of his age, but he was struck down by lightning on the steppe before he could complete his quest. Now he wanders the very same steppe where his life was so suddenly cut short. Amidst the crashing thunder and howling wind, no one hears his tormented screams. Twilight Fragment Alpha ;Best of the Bestiary The malevolent Twilight Odin is the 'dark shadow' that enveloped the Blitz Squadron in the Vile Peaks, 10 AF. This entity exists outside time and can manifest in several eras at once. The source of its power, however, is but a single fragment, and the loss of this crystallized memory would weaken the shadowy being across every age. Twilight Fragment Beta ;Best of the Bestiary The creature known as 'Twilight Odin' appears as a shadowy twin of the original Eidolon. In truth, it is a formless being of chaos that seeped into the mortal world from the Unseen Realm. This malignant force used a crystallized memory found in the Vile Peaks as a mold, and assumed the form of Odin. The memory belongs to a certain l'Cie who saved Cocoon. It was in the Vile Peaks that she first faced and overcame the equine Eidolon warrior. Category:Fragments in Final Fantasy XIII-2